Happy Life
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: (Anthro) Hey guys, i'm back, this is going to be a A&O Anthro story. I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back and the results are in... Turned out to be a tie, So i'm making both. I will finish this story first before i do the Balto one. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was sleeping peacefully with no inturuptions. Mine and Kate's wedding was yesterday, and i finally got to sleep with her last night. I was sleeping until i felt someone lick under my muzzle. I tried to ignore it but they kept on, i then woke up laughing. When i woke up i saw Kate standing there getting on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Something that would start your morning off great" She replied as she then gave me a long passionate kiss.

"Looks like someone is in a romantic mood" I said with a smile.

"Well, you are my mate after all." She said.

I then got out from under the blanket. "Anything planned today?" I asked.

"No, just snuggle with you while watching TV." She said as she then licked my cheek as i returned the favor.

"I had the same idea." I replied.

I was then pinned by someone, it turned out to be a friend of mine.

"Uhh, Dean? How'd you get in?" I asked. **(A.N: Dean is one of my new OC's. You can find his info on my profile.)**

"Just something called climbing through a window" He replied as he then noticed Kate standing there smiling.

"Oh, uhh, good morning Kate." He said awkwardly as he leaned to me. "What is Kate doing here?"

"Dean, i told you yesterday... Me and Kate were getting married, which the wedding was yesterday after i told you." I said.

"Oh..." He said.

I then face palmed. "Dean, go to your house and be with your mate." I said.

"Ok." He said as he walked out.

"Finally, he's gone..." I said as i gave Kate a kiss.

"Yea, how did that Omega even become an Alpha?" She asked.

"I dunno, maybe it was when he still had his alpha behavior." I said. "I wonder when your dad will find out."

"You and me both." She replied as she then pinned my onto the bed.

"What a-" I said as i was cut off by Kate then giving me a very passionate kiss.

I then chuckled seeing Kate be so romantic, it's been so long since our first date. I believe it was when she was still an omega. Thank jesus for winston let me marry her, she was my crush ever since i met her.

My phone then started to ring, so i answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, again." I heard Dean say.

"Oh my god." I said. "Why are you calling me?"

"I dunno, just bored." He said.

"Where's Jayla?" I asked.

"She's out doing siomething, i don't know what." He replied.

"Umm, ok?" I said. "I'm gonna hang up now..."

I then hung up.

"Who was it?" Kate asked.

"It was Dean again." I said.

"Let's just go watch some TV." She said.

"Already ahead of you." I said as i ran and jumped onto the living room couch, Kate then jumped and landed on top of me.

"Owww." I said.

"Sorry, babe." She said with a frown.

"It's ok." I said as i pulled her into a kiss.

She smiled from me doing so. We then snuggled for a bit until we fell asleep.

 **Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed this 1st chapter, i hope to have your support for as long i'm still on fan fiction. So anyways, cya guys and stay safe.**

 **A &OFanatic12 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey Guys, i'm back... here is the 2nd chap so, ENJOY :D**

 **Humphrey's P.O.V**

I was sleeping with Kate uninterupted sharing out body heat on the sofa, i then began to wake and i checked my phone. It was about 12:52 PM, and there was so many notifications too i looked through them all and it was mostly missed calls and texts from Dean. I then began to shake Kate to wake her, she then groaned and stired and opened her eyes.

"Hi there, sleeping beauty." I said followed with a chuckle.

She smiled and gave me a kiss. "Goodmorning, babe." She said.

"Umm, it isn't morning." I replied. "it's 12:52 PM, might be 53 by now."

"Huh, well i need to ask you something..." She said.

"What?" I replied.

"D-Do you want to..." She said.

"Do i want to what?" I asked.

She took a breath and finished her sentence. "Do you want to have pups?" She asked.

My eyes went wide. "Already?" I asked."Well, now that you mention it, it does sound like a good idea."

She then gave me a kiss. "Thanks Humph." She said.

"Your welcome but are you sure your ready?" I asked.

"I'm positive." She said.

"How about we have out little 'session' tonight?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

 **Ok, guys. Would you like me to have the next chapter AKA part 2 of this one, include their 'session' or skip it. Review telling me.**


End file.
